epicrapbattlesofhistoryfandomcom-20200222-history
User blog:SANTORYU99/Tower of Despair 2 - Challenges
Welcome to the Tower of Despair. We've got quite a group taking on the tower this time. Returning challengers: Nail, BreZ, Nikki, HSG, and GG. New challengers: Joe, Flare, Sierra, Grinch, and Legion. To make it easier to keep up with your stats, I'm going to add a STATS bar at the top of this blog. At the end of a floor the remaining players will get 15 stat points that they can add to their stats. There is a chest on each floor, sometimes being a nice surprise, sometimes being a.... surprise. STATS |-| Nail= Weapon: Club HP: 50 STR: 10 AGI: 30 ACC: 30 CHA: 25 DEF: 20 |-| BreZ= Weapon: Sword HP: 50 STR: 25 AGI: 25 ACC: 20 CHA: 20 DEF: 25 |-| HSG= Weapon: Slingshot, 15 pellets HP: 50 STR: 27 AGI: 22 ACC: 22 CHA: 22 DEF: 22 Item: Bandage - Heals 25 HP |-| Legion= Weapon: Ax HP: 30 STR: 20 AGI: 50 ACC: 15 CHA: 20 DEF: 10 |-| Joe= Weapon: Hammer HP: 50 STR: 25 AGI: 25 ACC: 20 CHA: 20 DEF: 25 |-| Flare= Weapon: Bow, 15 arrows HP: 50 STR: 20 AGI: 25 ACC: 30 CHA: 20 DEF: 20 Floor 1 You enter the the tower, the door closes behind you. Out of the corner of your eye you see a skeleton. Directly in front of you is a huge chasm, on the other end is a chest and the door. What do you do? Joe checks the skeleton for clues, but it's just a skeleton Grinch pokes the skeleton with his spear, it's head falls off Nail throws the skeleton down the chasm, after a few seconds there's a thud GG tries to jump across, he underestimates how big the chasm is and is now gripping for his life Nail jumps, and clears the chasm Nail tries to save GG, but he slips out of Nail's hands HSG focuses and then runs towards the chasm, but he trips over a rock at the last second and is now in the same position that GG was in HSG pulls himself up Legion jumps over the chasm Legion looks around for threats, it's safe Legion picks up a rock and throws it at the chest, nothing happens HSG opens up the chest, it has a bandage inside of it Joe tries to leap across the chasm, he makes it across BreZ jumps, and barely makes it across the chasm BreZ tries to use the chest as a bridge, but it's not big enough Nikki jumps across Flare tries to look down the chasm, but it's too deep Flare jumps across Grinch tries to jump across, and is stuck clinging onto the other side of the chasm HSG tries to help Grinch up, but he's too heavy and he falls down the chasm Sierra jumps across the chasm Floor 1 complete, everybody except GG, Grinch, and Nikki get 15 stat points Sierra was kicked out of the game for being idle Floor 2 You enter a room with 10 knights guarding a chest and a key. The door is across the room, but it's locked. What do you do? BreZ asks one of the knights how badly they want to protect the key The knight replies "I must guard the key and chest with my life" BreZ asks the knight why The knight replies "Because that is what the master told me to do" BreZ asks the knight if he would give him the key if he asked very politely The knight replies "Maybe" BreZ asks the knight what it's like to be a knight The knight replies "Enough with your mind games! I have a job to do" Nail asks the knight very politely if he can have the key The knight replies "Yes, but only for a minute" The knight hands Nail the key Nail gives the key to Legion Legion tries to trick one of the knights The knight replies "Try that again and your head comes off" Legion asks one of the knights about what's in the chest The knight replies "Something that would be of use to your friend over there..." The knight points to Flare Legion jumps over one of the knights Legion tries to lift the chest, but it's too heavy (knights will now be labeled 1-10) Knight 1 attacks legion for 20 HP Legion jumps back over the knight Nail runs away from the knights Flare puts his bow down and tries to reason with the knights Knight 1 attacks Flare for 10 HP Category:Blog posts